Stepping From the Shadows
by Coffee Bean
Summary: Willow takes a job in Colorado after Buffy's death. Buffy/Stargate
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Stargate and I do not own Buffy. I do however own the storyline. So, enjoy.

After Buffy's death Willow takes responsibility for Dawn and moves, with Tara, to Colorado after she is offered a job.

****

Chapter 1

"Alright Dawn, take care." instructed Willow Rosenburg shooing the girl into her new school. The teenager flashed a nervous smile behind her before climbing the steps to the foyer, hopefully she could find someone who could show her the Principal's office. Outside, Willow started the engine and drove off.

Dawn stood in the foyer and looked around, nobody seemed to notice that she was there. It was a typical high school with neutral coloured walls and floor and steel lockers lining the corridor. A map tacked to a notice board on her left told her that the lunch room was somewhere along the same corridor she was staring down but there was no sign of the Principal's office.

"Hi." said a voice in her ear making her jump. "Sorry, you're new here right?" Asked the girl in a friendly tone. She had crimped cinnamon hair and hazel eyes with a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. 

"Um...yeah. Am I that obvious?" She asked trying to break the ice. The girl giggled slightly.

"A little, my names Cassandra Frasier. I guess you'll be wanting the Principal's office." 

"Dawn Summers, and that's where I'd be headed if I could find it." This elicited another giggle from Cassandra.

"Don't worry, nobody can ever find it first time round. I'll show you." A bell rang and students began emptying into the classrooms, Dawn followed her new friend. "So, what brings you to Colorado?"

"Oh, I used to live in Sunnydale...California, but Willow got a job here."

"Willow?" Cassandra repeated curiously, "That your mom?" She immediately regretted asking that because Dawn stared sadly at her feet for a second.

"No. My mom died so I had to live with my sister, but she died too so now I live with Willow." 

"I'm sorry. My parents are dead too." They lapsed into silence for a minute before arriving at a green door with 'Principal Daynor' embossed on a bronze plaque. "I'll see you later." Said Cassandra before leaving Dawn to face Principal Daynor. She raised a fist and knocked gingerly on the door.

*****

Willow opened the brown envelope that she had stashed in a box under her bed to prevent either Dawn or Tara from getting hold of it. She felt horribly guilty for doing so, she trusted her girlfriend and Dawn and knew that they wouldn't open a parcel that wasn't addressed to them but the woman on the phone had told her that she must keep its contents a complete secret from everyone. She had stressed that point more than anything. She tossed the empty package onto the passenger seat and eyed what had been inside. A security pass for the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex and a letter instructing her of a date and time that she should arrive for a meeting with General Hammond, the base commander. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life, and that included the various times she'd had to stand on a stage and perform. 

All night she had scared herself with the many reasons the military might want her almost to the point where she had considered not turning up. It might be a branch of the initiative that wanted to question her about the destruction of their Alpha site, or even to question her on her magickal power. This General Hammond might want to know something about Buffy. He might somehow know that she had been linked to the former slayer.

"Shut up!" She hissed to herself and promptly turned on the radio to stop herself from thinking up anymore ludicrous motives. She drove up to the heavily guarded entrance and began to panic again, it looked so formidable. She turned off the radio and showed the pass that had been sent to her to a stern looking sentry who nodded once and let her pass. She had to put the radio back on as she drove up to the gaping entrance.

*****

Dawn was seated on the grass outside Colorado Springs High School trying to eat the lunch that Tara had made for her. So far she hadn't succeeded in actually eating any of it. She hadn't seen Cassandra all morning and nobody else had seemed to want to extend the hand of friendship. She was feeling isolated and alone, she missed her friends like crazy and she missed her sister even more.

"Hey Dawn." For the second time that day Cassandra made her jump, and once again she apologised.

"Cassandra." Dawn greeted with a smile happy that someone was talking to her.

"Most people call me Cassie." She said with a hint of suggestion. "So, how was this morning?"

"Awful." Said Dawn truthfully, "It'll get better though." She knew she was reassuring herself more than Cassie

*****

"Take a seat ma'am, the General will be in to see you shortly." She thanked the airman and took a seat at the long mahogany table. At her back was a window that stretched the whole length of the wall, she was curious as to what was behind it but couldn't see because the view was obscured by a thick metal wall.

"Miss Rosenburg?" She stood up to face the newcomer. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and navy blue trousers, badges and medals decorated his shirt. He was bald and, despite the stern set of his face, radiated kindness.

"General Hammond?" He nodded and reached across the table to shake her hand, he wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Before I explain why you're here I'm going to have to get you to sign a few things." He took a seat at the head of the table and slid some papers across to her. For the next few minutes he explained that whatever went on today she would never be able to tell anyone. She signed the forms with a shaking hand. "Thank You Miss Rosenburg. Airman." He nodded at the man standing alert by the door. He seemed to understand what his orders were and disappeared for a few seconds. General Hammond gave her a slight smile. "This is going to be a lot to understand, but please bear with us." The door opened and four people trooped in. The first had his hands jammed into his pockets, his hair was turning grey but his hazel eyes remained bright. He took a seat opposite Willow and folded his hands across his stomach, the patch on his left breast read O'Neill. The second was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she sat next to O'Neill and smiled at Willow, her patch read Carter. 

The last two men made Willow feel a little uncomfortable, especially the black man with the gold tattoo. He was bald and extremely well muscled, he bowed at her slightly but never smiled and never took his eyes off her. He was wearing the olive green trousers and a tight black tee-shirt. The last man was younger than the rest with short brown hair and brown eyes, he offered her a bright, friendly smile and held out a hand. She shook it, feeling bewildered.

"Miss Rosenburg, this is SG1. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn. I believe you have spoken to the Major." 

"I was the one who called you about the package," she explained, Willow smiled thinly before the General continued.

"Have you ever heard of a Stargate?" 

I'm not sure about this story, it just popped into my head and I had to get the first chapter out. If you have any ideas feel free to mail me at subject_shadowcat@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, am very much appreciative. Correl especially, you have put a few good ideas into my head.

****

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Dawn called into the darkened house, a voice responded from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. She ditched her bag and coat in a heap on the floor and followed the voice into a kitchen filled with candles. Tara was sitting at the counter with the cordless phone resting next to her hand.

"Hi Dawn." She greeted with a tense smile, "The electricity's out s..so we have to use candles."

Dawn opened the fridge and took out the only thing in there - a lukewarm can of coke. Tara looked nervously at the phone, wringing her hands desperately. "H...ho...how was sc...school?"

"What's wrong?" Dawn glossed over the question, more concerned at the violent stutter in Tara's voice - something that only happened when she was nervous or upset. "Where's Willow?" She picked up on the object of Tara's discomfort almost immediately.

"I...I...don't know. Sh..sh...she never came back from d...dr...dropping you off." The worry she felt for her lover expressed itself through her stuttering. "She...had a j...job interview, b...but she never called me after....afterwards."

"Maybe she went to look round a bit...find out some half decent places to eat." Dawn comforted with a rueful glance at the empty fridge. Her stomach grumbled and Tara gave a little giggle.

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"OK I guess, I think it'll take some getting used to." she sighed thinking about her friends and family back home.

"Did you make any friends?" Dawn had taken the young witch's mind off her missing partner.

"One, I think? I'm not sure. Her name's Cassandra. She helped me to find Principal Daynor's office this morning and then we ate lunch together." The door opened and Willow entered, effectively gaining Tara's attention. The blonde fussed over Willow who gave a tight smile and kissed her, efficiently cutting off her efforts. Dawn giggled.

"Sorry I was so long. The interview lasted longer than I thought and there wasn't a break for me to phone you. Then I got lost." She grinned a little sheepishly. In truth she had spent nearly all day down in the SGC gaining knowledge of the Stargate in the deep, artificially lit base where time had no meaning. She had been with the team known as SG1 when Jonas had asked what the time was. She'd been so absorbed in what would become her work and was shocked to find out how long she had been there.

"How did it go?" Asked Dawn.

"Fine, they gave me the job. I start tomorrow."

"Th...that's great...what will you be doing?" Willow blanched a little, she really did hate lying to her girlfriend and she hated herself for allowing it to happen.

"I'm going to work in NORAD at the Cheyenne Mountain."

"Isn't that a military facility?" A concerned Tara clasped Willow's hand, sensing something wasn't right but trusting her. The red head felt like crying when she saw the faith that her soulmate was putting in her.

"Yeah, they study deep space radar telemetry. They needed an IT consultant." She rattled off what Sam had said she should tell other people if they inquired, Dawn and Tara beamed back, genuinely happy which just made the situation even worse for Willow.

"Hey, we should go out and celebrate." suggested Tara.

"Do we have much choice?" Dawn opened the fridge and showed off its non-contents, the cupboards were in a similar position.

******************

Willow dropped Dawn off at school, it made her feel a little better that there was somebody waiting for her at the entrance. She guessed that it was Cassandra, whom Dawn had told her a bit about at dinner in a fantastic steak restaurant in town. She drove off with a smile, the thought of her best friend's sister feeling accepted quelled the nervousness brought on by the fact that she had a physical that morning. It didn't help that SG1 had one scheduled at the same time...the looks on their faces had not been ones of joy. Jack had looked positively terrified. Dwelling on this thought brought uneasiness into her mind. On went the radio.

She flashed her pass at the airman on duty and parked up, she showed her pass as she had done the day before.

"Can you wait here ma'am." She felt a little bubble of panic in her stomach. She hoped that yesterday had not been a dream or that they had denied her access or that...she stopped herself from continuing along these thought lines. Instead she took a calm breath "Can I ask why?" she inquired in a steady but slightly squeaky voice.

"General Hammond is sending an officer to show you to the infirmary." Her insides suddenly unwrapped themselves and she dropped into a more relaxed stance.

"Willow." Sam's voice was a welcome intrusion on her thoughts. She gladly followed her through the maze of tunnels to the clinical facility occupied by Dr. Janet Frasier. The knot returned as a blood curdling yell let out from the infirmary entrance.

"Colonel, anybody would think I was trying to kill you." Came a scolding, motherly voice.

"Size of that needle I'd say they were...ow!" he yelled again "right" he finished with a groan.

"Right, Dr. Davidson will finish you off." A short, round man in a white coat entered the curtained bed and out stepped a woman. She was not the nightmare that Willow had been imagining. She was short in stature, slender with auburn hair pulled back in a french plait, large hazel eyes and a pleasant face.

"Hey Janet," Sam greeted her friend.

"Hey, have you seen Jonas anywhere? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was avoiding me." She said with a smile.

"No, he's probably in his office. This is Willow Rosenburg."

"Ah yes," said the Dr. knowingly, "Next on my list of victims." Willow couldn't help but let out a whimper, she really didn't like Doctors. Janet chuckled "Don't worry, it's not as bad as the Colonel makes out." As soon as her friend had ushered SG1's new member to a cubicle, Sam pulled a face.

******************

Dawn was sitting at a picnic bench outside of school with the lunch she had purchased from the canteen. She was preoccupied, actively searching for Cassandra as she ate. She sighed and looked at the book open in front of her, Cassandra chose that moment to materialise and dump her lunch tray in front of Dawn making her jump.

"Hey, how was your morning?" She asked.

"Hmmmm," Dawn replied with a frown.

"Not good huh?" They lapsed into a silence, Dawn reading over her notes and Cassie looking over a book. The question came without warning and nearly knocked Dawn sideways, "How did you mom and sister die?" She sat in shocked silence, "I'm sorry, that's...I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's OK." She felt obliged to answer the question, after all, she was proud her sister had been so brave. A tiny niggle of guilt tugged at her. "My mom died of a brain tumour and my sister...I was...um....kidnapped. This woman, not all there, she took me up to the top of this building and there was a struggle...Buffy fell." more silence. Dawn inwardly groaned, it was the best she had been able to come up with.

"Oh. My parents, they died of a...virus...I didn't catch it." Cassandra quickly looked down at her plate and blushed, after all it was the best she had been able to think of as well. After a minute or two's silence Cassie had to say something if only to break the morbid air that had gathered around them, "Hey, you wanna come over to mine tonight?"

Please review, that's all I ask.

CoffeeBean

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews :) 

Malaskor, Yes the Sunnydale gang did stay behind and I may write a bit about what's happened to them later on.

Artemis, Spike will come but I'm not sure where he is on the cosmic scale yet.

**Chapter 3**

Willow felt extremely uncomfortable in the SGC uniform, green combat trousers, a green jacket, a black vest over that and a black tee-shirt. It felt bulky on her small frame and she nearly couldn't move after Colonel O'Neill clipped her pack on. She stumbled into the gate room with as much dignity as she could muster coming to rest next to Teal'c who regarded her with a raised eyebrow. Fortunately Jonas had met her that morning and advised against a helmet effectively saving her from further humiliation. He entered looking much more balanced and came to stand on her right side.

"Dialing up." came a magnified voice just as the massive stone circle in front of her began to whirr and spin. Jack regarded her with amusement, gauging her reaction and letting out a small chuckle when he saw the look of shock on her face. "Chevron 7 locked." She felt hands come to rest on her back and was glad that Jonas and Teal'c had hold of her because she jumped backwards with a frightened squeak when a huge explosion of blue frothed forwards from the Stargate. Jack seemed to find it amusing, as did the leader of SG7 who was joining them for a joint mission to PJR 15T

"Let's move it out kids!" shouted Jack following SG7 through the gate, the blue slurped and lapped up their forms. Teal'c and Jonas left her side whilst Sam, perhaps recognising a fellow scientist came to rest just by the event horizon with Willow as she studied the rippling surface.

"I...I can't go through there...what if..." She began to panic and babble, much to Sam's amusement. She stuck out a hand into the Stargate and pulled it back through.

"See, you'll be fine. Just remember to exhale..." Sam stuck her hand back through and grabbed onto Willow's. Then, without warning, Sam received a sharp tug and went tumbling through the 'gate. Willow's head span as thousands of stars and planets whipped past until they blurred and became one solid light. 'Is it still my head' she pondered, after all, she had been turned into thousands of particles and was in the process of being delivered halfway across the galaxy. All of a sudden there was solid ground beneath her feet and a pair of arms hooked beneath hers to prevent her from falling down the marble steps that led to the 'Gate.

"That was, some trip." She shivered, teeth chattering and hair coated with frost. She didn't notice the atmosphere at first, she was too busy trying to stand without wobbling around like she was drunk. When she did finally manage to get her balance, so strong was the feeling that she fell back down again.

"Rosenburg! You OK?"

"Y...yessir." The feeling was not unknown to her, having lived in Sunnydale all her life she knew when vampires were around. Vampires were definitely around. She had naively thought that she would be safe on a different planet. That was not the only thing that worried her, a fragrance floated on the air. It was slight, something only she could smell but it was there all the same. Magick. 

"Right, let's set up camp, looks like it's going dark." Willow scrabbled around in her pockets, cursing the fact there were so many, eventually coming across a small mirror. In the dimming light she could see that her eyes were taking on a dark colour - going from emerald to a muddy green, the colour of her fatigues, her hair had gone a deeper red. It was something that had not happened since her confrontation with Glory, it was nothing noticeable but it did mean she would have to be very careful in controlling herself. 

"I think we should leave." She whispered. She just had to say it out loud, even if nobody heard her, she had to clear it with herself first. The air of magick was bad, like the smell of rotten eggs or a decaying corpse, it was something she knew couldn't be good.

"Pardon?" Jonas, who had been standing nearby looked in her direction.

"Nothing."

"You said something...what was it?" He asked in a friendly manner. Willow launched to her feet and stormed past him.

"I didn't say anything!" She felt guilty and ashamed, she hadn't meant to snap at poor Jonas who had been nothing but kind since her arrival. She looked back and saw him talking to Teal'c, a hurt look on his face. She didn't seem able to go for more than 5 minutes without hurting someone, she reflected sadly. She lugged a tent and a sleeping bag to a clearing not far off that Jack had deemed suitable for their purposes.

********************

Willow surveyed her work with pride. Living in Sunnydale it had never been safe to go out camping so the only time that she had ever set up a tent was as under a table with Xander as a child. The others had finished five minutes before her and were now seated round a fire that Sam had got going. She joined them, choosing to sit next to Jonas. Even after the short incident earlier he greeted her with a smile and offered her a piece of chocolate from a bar that he had managed to sneak into his pack.

"Jonas...I'm really, really sorry about earlier."

"Ah, it's no problem...first trips are always stressful." He gave another token grin.

"Oh, it is...it's not stress...it's me..." She stopped babbling when he chuckled softly, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing, honestly." He pulled a banana out of his pack and peeled it with a look of child-like glee on his face. He bit into it, oblivious to the rest of the world, Willow however was on edge and concentrating on the sounds around her. Her head snapped up at the same moment as Colonel O'Neill's and their eyes connected over the fire.

"Did you hear that?" He hissed cautioning them to stop talking.

*******************

Janet closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she listened to the teenage girl on the end of the line. She adjusted the smooth, black handset to a more comfortable position under her chin while she reached out for a notepad and began copying notes out of a medical text book.

"So, what do you think...mom?"

"Huh?" Janet had the grace to look ashamed even if Cassie couldn't see her. She had been too busy trying to identify trends in an alien virus that were present in an earth version. She tried to muffle the indignant noises that Cassie was making as one of the teams that had recently returned walked in for their check up. "Cassie, I have to go…"

"Mom, I was asking if Dawn could come stay over…she's new and I thought…"

"That's fine Cass, we'll order pizza when I get in but if you get hungry…"

"I know, I know – pop tarts bottom left hand cupboard, frozen snacks in the freezer." Janet couldn't help but smile as she put the phone down.

OK, now you've read it I'd like to know what you think. 

Coffee Bean

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

SpitefulHope – A gooey consistency? That's an interesting way of putting it.

Heather – the dark side of Willow is fantastic, her resolve face is fantastic, she's such a wonderful character :)

Gaeriel Mallroy – Dawn and Stargates…I have big plans for that one.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, your questions and suggestions are all taken into account.

****

**Chapter 4**

Janet entered her house warily, Cassie was having a friend to stay the night and she wasn't sure what she should expect when she arrived. The downstairs lights were off but she could see that the landing light was on at the top of the stairs. 

"Cassie!" she called up and cocked her head searching for a response. Within seconds footsteps thundered above her head and her foster-daughter made an appearance.

"Hi mom, this is Dawn." Cassie enthused giving Janet a big hug, the girl behind her bounced lightly on the balls of her feet and gave a small wave. She had big brown doe eyes and hair that fell to her hips, she was wearing a pair of jeans that flared at the ends and a dark sweater. 

"Hi Miss. Frasier…uh, thanks for letting me stay." She said, a little unsure of herself. Janet gave her a reassuring smile and released Cassie.

"Hungry?" Both Dawn and Cassie nodded eagerly and Janet laughed, "OK, I'm going to get changed but go ahead and order. I'll have the vegetarian special." Cassie picked up the phone and pressed speed-dial, Dawn frowned.

"You have the pizza place on speed-dial?" The other girl grinned as she placed their order whilst Dawn tried to stifle her laughter. Cassie blushed as the person on the other end asked how she was, when she answered Dawn sneaked into the lounge and laughed into a cushion.

Willow listened to the snores of Jonas who was lying next to her on his back with his arms folded across his front. Colonel O'Neill was sitting by the dwindling fire with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She shifted round a bit more so that he was in her line of sight and watched him as he poked at the dying embers. Silently he re-stoked it and sat back down still looking bored. She settled back, the day's events were beginning to cradle her gently into sleep. As her limbs relaxed and her eyelids drooped she could faintly hear Jack whistling to himself.

"Jack!" Willow jerked, the dawn was just breaking and yet she could swear she had only just bedded down for the night. Scuffling sounds met her ears and more yells, she ripped the sleeping bag off herself not caring that she was only wearing the black cycling shorts and tank top that were supposed to go under her uniform. There was another yell and this time it was accompanied by a slight breeze and pain flowed over Willow, Jonas' pain. Something had him by the neck and was dangling him a few centimetres from the ground. Just enough that the tips of his boots brushed the golden leaves but not enough to support himself by.  

"Jonas, don't move!" Jack's voice floated ethereally across to them. He was being pinned down by another creature and struggling valiantly to try and reach his friend. It was big – tall and muscular but not at all human. For a start it was covered in blue scales and its head, whilst vaguely human was drawn into a point at the back. It had no nose that she could see, its eyes were small black slits and its mouth was a gaping hole of pointed teeth. Its hands were clawed and a row of spines ran down its back all the way down to its stub of a tail. As she started forward she felt the magick stir and move to accommodate her acceptance of it, the pain her team-mates were feeling served only to fuel her anger. She reached out and felt only the presence of the four creatures inside their camp, which meant that there were none in the wild foliage that fenced them in. 

"DR ROSENBURG!" Teal'c shouted out a warning, the monster he had been grappling with had turned away and was advancing on her, as was Colonel O'Neill's and the one that had knocked Sam unconscious. Jack and Teal'c raised their weapons to fire but were abruptly stopped when Willow lifted up her hands. She could feel the change, she knew that her hair and eyes were reflecting the evil of the magick within her. With a grin she ignited the tail of one, it only growled and continued on towards her. 

"I like a bit of rough." Smirked Willow waving a hand. Jonas fell to the ground coughing and drawing in great gasps of air as the creature that had previously been holding him stood frozen. His hunting knife slid from his waistband and embedded itself in the chest of one creature. Colonel O'Neill's P90 began to fire of its own will effectively cutting down another. She approached the one that had almost killed Jonas and touched its cheek, it swiped out a handful of claws in a blow that would have killed her had it not ignited in flames, burning from the inside out. She turned to the final creature. It fled into the forest and all eyes followed it, silence fell over the small group, disturbed seconds later by a small explosion somewhere in the trees. With a wicked grin still playing over her lips Willow's eyes rolled up in her head and she crumpled to the floor.

Janet was curled up on an armchair holding a pizza box on her knee. She had wanted to put it on a plate but Cassie had argued heatedly that it was no fun to eat it that way and in the end Janet had given in. Cassie and Dawn had a box on the table in front of them while they watched a film. She was enjoying herself, she hadn't spent a full night with Cassie for a long time. She felt herself drifting into what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep when the phone shrilled. Rubbing her temples tiredly she mumbled a hello into the receiver and attempted to wake herself up. Cassie looked at her mother expectantly as she put the phone back in its cradle.

"Sorry, work. You girls can take care of yourselves?" both nodded emphatically at her, "OK, any problems Miss. Wilson's number is on the bookcase in the hall, my number's next to it." She kissed Cassie, bid goodbye to Dawn and left. She drove to the SGC on automatic pilot, she felt haggard and tired after weeks of physicals and dealing with the many injuries of the returning off world teams. She tried to calculate the amount of sleep she had had in total that week and came up with a very small figure. If she was counting undisturbed sleep – none. She was a Doctor, she really should know better. 

"Your pass ma'am?" She hadn't even realised that she had reached the SGC, blankly she held up her badge in its plastic wallet and the gate opened to admit her. She pulled into a parking space relatively near to the mountain and turned off the engine. She knew she shouldn't be wasting time but she pulled out a mirror and ran some concealer over the bottoms of her eyes before locking up and racing into the facility. General Hammond met her as she exited the elevator.

"SG1?" she questioned and he nodded grimly. She hoped desperately that nothing too bad had happened to their newest member. The girl was barely out of high school yet she was extremely bright and had already been approached by one major software company for her skills. After coming across her file the SGC had been eager to snap her up before anybody else got there first. However, Janet believed that she would not have taken this job if the circumstances had not been as they were. If not for the death of her best friend the young woman would have turned them down just as she had turned down the software company. 

"Doctor?" She raised her eyes to look around the room; Jack was pacing the room whilst Sam sat on one of the beds dressed in BDUs but around her neck livid bruises were beginning to appear. Jonas appeared to be sleeping he also bore marks around his neck and next to him with an oxygen mask over her still features was the newest and youngest recruit. Janet was by her side in an instant.

"What happened?" She demanded taking in her patient's sleeping form a frown etching itself on her features. The pillow was damp and stained an inky black, Willow's bright red hair was streaked with the colour. Great, black tracks ran the length of her cheeks almost as if she had been crying whilst wearing make-up. 

"I think this is best saved for the debriefing." Interrupted Jack rubbing a hand over the back of his neck looking slightly nervous. He didn't exactly have a believable tale to tell.

Thanks for reading, sorry about the wait for this chapter but hopefully it was worth it :S     


	5. Chapter 5

OK, Jonas is in this because as you said, people like to make him look bad and I think he's quite sweet *hides from assorted projectiles*

Rain Dancer, I like cherries so you get another chapter :)

I made mention of Tara's skills as a witch, because a lot of emphasis is usually put on Willow and her strengths/weaknesses. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Tara was finishing the last of the unpacking when the phone rang, she had only just managed to connect the one in the hallway which was now full of empty boxes. She threw them this way and that as she attempted to locate the trilling object. She answered it breathlessly as she sank down and squirmed as she tried to get comfortable between the mounds of crushed and torn cardboard. 

"Miss. Maclay?" 

"Speaking." She pushed strands of dark blonde hair away from her face nervously.

"This is General Hammond of the Cheyenne Mountain." She anxiously smoothed non-existent creases from her jeans and tee-shirt. Willow was staying at the military complex for a few days of training, standard procedure she had told her concerned girlfriend but that hadn't stopped Tara from worrying and now it seemed that her fears were about to be confirmed. 

"I…is Willow….is she alright?" There was a long pause and she felt her stomach flutter in terror and apprehension.

"Miss. Maclay, there's been an accident…"

"What happened?" She barked with much more authority than she thought she had in her. She heard the General sigh and knew it was serious and he therefore probably wouldn't reveal much over the phone.

"We're not sure. I'm going to send an escort to bring you here. I think this is something that should be discussed in person." The phone line went dead and Tara's eyes welled with tears, she swiped them away determinedly and waited patiently. She didn't know how long she sat, not moving from the position she had been in. The dialling tone sounded like a fog horn although in truth it was muffled and tinny. There was a brisk knock on the door and she replaced the phone, an airman, with a tone as brisk as his knock, instructed her to follow him. They drove in silence, the street lamps glowed a mellow orange and cast strange shadows across the darkened pavements. Having lived in Sunnydale Tara was ever vigilant for shapes and shadows that didn't belong.

 It wasn't long before a huge mountain loomed above them, she felt tiny waves of natural energy rolling off it however, it was drowned out by the human activity above and below ground. There were guard stations positioned every so often and chain link fences topped in deadly looking barbed wire stretched into the distance. The driver stopped the vehicle at the entrance to the facility, leaving Tara and her guards to walk the rest of the way. She was lead through a labyrinth of concrete walls, concrete floors and concrete ceilings to yet another concrete room. This one was obviously a medical facility and Tara looked round it, searching wildly for Willow. Several faces met hers expectantly, a blonde woman in bed with purple bruises round her neck, next to her a greying man leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest and a younger man looking confused and groggy also bearing bruises round his neck. With a hitching gasp she spotted the person she had been searching for. 

"Willow!" She bent down at her bedside taking in the oxygen mask and the traces of black on the bed and on her face. "Goddess…" she breathed gently brushing strands of red hair away "wh…what…h…happened?" A stout bald man enetered the room trailed by a pretty young woman in a lab coat as she asked her question.

"That's what I'd like to know Colonel and I think that now would be as good a time as any to explain. Miss Maclay, I'm General Hammond this is doctor Janet Frasier, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Jonas Quinn." He gestured at each in turn and the nodded at her in greeting, Jonas raised a hand and Janet sent her a warm smile. At the General's request the man he had addressed as Colonel Jack O'Neill began to recount the events to the best of his recollection warily at first, growing in confidence as the memories came to him. As he finished he rubbed a hand over his eyes and glanced cautiously round at his audience. The Doctor and the General both looked sceptical.

"Miss. Maclay," began the Doctor gently, "does any of this make sense to you?" Tara nodded, she was shaking like a leaf caught in a stormy autumn wind and her face was marred into a worried look.  

"I…I'm…sorry…we h…have a ward. I nee…need to call her." Janet gave her a compassionate look and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"I'll call her for you." The young blonde woman felt tears drip down her face and muttered a thank you. She doubted that she'd be able to explain the situation without completely breaking down so she scribbled out a number for Janet.

"Sh…she's staying with a friend." She added quietly turning back troubled eyes to her girlfriend. She felt the slip of paper taken from her and tried to ignore the stares of the strangers behind her. She registered the creaking of the bed behind her and felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, a thrill ran through her body and she shuddered unexpectedly as she turned to face the man known to her as Jonas Quinn. She had never been as strong a witch as Willow but she still detected faint traces of something different about this man. He smiled and held out his other hand, it was then that she realised she was still kneeling and that her knees, through her jeans, were uncomfortable against the harsh floor. Jonas pulled out a chair and sat helped her into it before shuffling back to his own bed and leaning back against the wall.

"General…" Janet beckoned him from the doorway of her office, she had not thought about the number on the piece of paper until a very familiar voice had picked up the phone. He disappeared for a few moments. Tara fidgeted self-consciously until his grave-faced return, by his side the petite doctor was standing looking as if she was trying to hide a smile. 

"Miss Maclay, we have a slight problem…" Janet, seeing that his words had caused her even more distress, let her grin loose and interrupted his flow of words.

"It seems that it's a smaller world than we thought." She laughed a little, Tara's brow creased in confusion at the cryptic words. Janet sought to explain what she had discovered during the course of her phone call.  

I hope you enjoyed. I also hope to add a little about how the Sunnydale folks are doing within the next few chapters.

Coffee Bean

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

SpitefulHope – your comments amuse me (in a good way), especially those ickle words you put in :D Thanks 

Captain Space Monkey – with the dolphins…um…nice conspiracy :S

Thank you to all the rest of you who reviewed and I'm sorry that I've been such a long time posting. I have lots of artwork due in for my exam in a few weeks….life is hectic. It may be a little short but here it is…

**Chapter 6**

Tara was slightly stunned by what the Doctor revealed to her, they decided that the best course of action was to send another military escort to fetch Dawn. Janet had immediately volunteered Cassie to accompany her seeing as how they had formed a bond during the short time that Dawn had been in Colorado.

"Is there anybody else that you'd like to call?" Inquired the General gently, Tara quietly shook her head no. She considered that the remaining 'Scoobies' would want to fly out to Colorado and as much as she might need their support right now their lives had only just regained some sense of normality. She didn't think that she could go and disrupt things all over again.

"If you need anything I'll be in my office." Janet added before disappearing to warn Cassie about what was going on. After a few seconds General Hammond too left asking to be notified when the girls arrived. Jonas went back over to his bed and tentatively pulled himself onto it and, resting his head back against the pillows he closed his eyes. Jack left Sam's side and went to the bed next to her, he sat on the edge and swung his legs in the manner of a small child and watched over his team. She wasn't sure how much time had passed between first seeing her girlfriend and the moment in which she sat right now. Whenever something pivotal happened time never seemed to matter quite so much as it did normally. She heard footsteps in the corridor and felt three people step into the room. Jack shifted and stood to greet them. One of the teenagers was easily identified as Dawn with her long hair and wide brown eyes, the other she assumed was Cassandra. She had wavy cinnamon hair and eyes. Both girls were clad in pyjama tops and jeans, as if they had run out of time when getting dressed, they each wore a coat over their mismatched clothing. Dawn crossed the room and embraced Tara before observing the pale young woman in the bed. She took in the traces of black on the pillows and coverlet and stepped away as if in fright.

"What happened?" she asked in a trembling voice. A memory stirred inside, something her sister had told her about Willow's brief flirtation with black magick. A tremor ran through her body as she heard a voice in her head telling her to be brave and live. Glory had already destroyed the life of her sister and in doing so caused the world to come spiralling down for the people who knew her. "She…she used…" the word choked her and refused to move beyond her throat.

"Black magick." Tara filled in for her, she hated that this had happened so soon after losing Buffy, she glanced at the teen to gauge her reaction. Thankfully she seemed nothing more than a little shaken although she couldn't tell for sure.

"Ladies?" The General had returned. At once Cassie ran across the room and hugged him emphatically as she had done to the other members of SG1 moments before. He ruffled her hair affectionately and the tension was broken. With a slight smile on his rough features and Cassie hanging round his waist he proceeded into the room. "I think we have a little something to discuss."

"I…I don't think…maybe we shouldn't…" Tara wasn't stuttering out of nervousness now but out of indecision. 

"Perhaps we should let you know exactly what your partner was recruited for." Jack looked like he might protest but was silenced by a gesture from the General. He decided to start his speech the way he always did. "Have you ever heard of a Stargate?" In the corner Jack snorted as he realised that, once again, General Hammond would use the same speech.

"J…just rumours…I never though it existed." Jack stopped laughing. General Hammond frowned leaving his question unspoken but leaving it to hang heavily in the air non-the-less. Tara avoided his eyes and they all tucked the question away for later answering. He continued to explain about the Stargate and about Willow's involvement due to her incredible skills as both a scientist and a computer technician.

"We sent Miss Rosenburg on her first mission to an uninhabited planet to aid Major Carter with the collection of samples…"

"Only it wasn't uninhabited," Jack broke, his voice carrying a bitter edge, "We were attacked by these creepy looking…creatures. That's when your girlfriend here went all wicked witch of the west on us." His pop culture reference did not go un-noticed by Dawn who giggled a little.

"Miss Maclay, I'd like to know how you know about the Stargate."

"Um…General, I think Teal'c should be here for this." Jack said from his perch. The heavy set Jaffa had been in his quarters performing kel'no'reem since their arrival back on Earth. In a few minutes he had arrived in the infirmary and once they were all settled Tara began to explain about the world she and the rest of the scoobies had inhabited for the past few years.    

Thanks for reading, please review? :)

Coffee Bean

xXx   


	7. Chapter 7

I'm tired, it's late. It has taken all my spare time in between coursework deadlines and building a bookcase for resistant materials for me to get this chapter up and I think it shows. I don't like to whine but…*falls asleep* too tired for authors notes but let it be known that I love each and every one of you who read and reviewed.

Goodnight

****

****

**Chapter 7**

Dawn lay back on the bed in one of the VIP guest rooms in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. She wondered bitterly why it was called a VIP room when all it was in truth was a concrete box with a bed, a desk and a cupboard. Even the light was harsh and clinical in the dull room. Tara was just down the hallway having decided that they would stay until Willow was at the very least awake. General Hammond had agreed, he couldn't release them anyway without having them sign secrecy forms. A knock on the door made her jolt from her rapidly spiralling thought pattern. Even though Tara had spared the details it had still brought the horror of the past few months barrelling back like an express train.

"It's only me!" Called out Cassie and Dawn invited her in. She took one look round the room and burst out laughing and after a while Dawn couldn't help but join in. Eventually, wiping away tears of mirth Cassie invited Dawn to come and sleep in her room. "Since our sleepover was cut short we can just have one here instead." They pulled the blankets from Dawn's bed and dragged them down the corridor gaining odd looks from some of the personnel. When they reached Cassie's room they piled inside and burst into another bout of hysteria. "Did you…did you see that Airman's face!?" Gasped Cassie through gales of laughter which caused Dawn to double up further. As she lay recovering Cassie crawled over to the phone on the wall and punched in a 4 digit code. A muted voice announced the kitchen. "It's Cassie, can you send up the usual for two?" 

"Wow, you have your own room?" Cassie nodded and grinned. The concrete walls had been painted a deep purple colour and the lampshade was much more modern and trendy. The military issue bunk beds had lilac bedspreads and mounds of cushions on them and a toy snake coiled round one of the posts. The desk had several issues of old magazines strewn across is and on the bookcase was a hi-fi system complete with CD rack. The posters softened the fact that the walls were just painted concrete and a carpet spread luxuriously beneath their feet. There was also a TV, a couple of beanbags and stuffed animals lying round the room. All in all it looked more habitable than the room Dawn had been sent to. 

"Cassie?" a male voice called through the door before entering with a trolley. Dawn's eyes grew as big as saucers at the pizza, ice-cream and various other goodies stacked on it. The young man saluted sloppily and gave them a grin.

"Thanks Rich," He sidled out and after a minutes tense silence both girls squealed in admiration of the young man. Dawn felt the happiest she had in months. She couldn't remember the last time that she had had a girlie sleepover or let herself worry about something other than demons and vampires. Maybe Willow had been right in moving them here.

Tara lay back on her bed with relief. She had just gone a round of 20 questions with Jonas. He was desperate to know more about Giles who had owned one or two books, dusty and ancient beyond belief, as most of his collection were, that mentioned, albeit briefly, a gateway. It differed from culture to culture if she remembered rightly, most referred to it as a gateway to or from the stars hence the SGC calling it a Stargate. One obscure text had also made mention of a gateway to the stars but also, in one case a gateway to heaven. Tara had not thought to deeply upon this matter because a flawless translation was not always possible with Giles' books. Another knock on her door caused her to sigh deeply as she called out a drowsy, 'who is it'.

"Um…it's me." Called out Jonas, Tara had to smile. Jonas had a big heart and had exhibited it by taking care of both her and Willow despite the fact that he looked exhausted. He also had a curiosity that was unmatched by any that she had ever known…that included Giles. When she opened the door he had changed from a hospital gown to standard army uniform. A folder was propped under one arm, a cup of coffee in one hand and a half eaten banana in the other. She was remotely curious as to how he had managed to knock on the door. "Janet sent me over, she said Willow woke up."

Willow felt absolutely wretched. Pain was drumming inside her head, her hair was matted with something black and her eyes itched. She fairly sure that her magick had never manifested itself in such a way before. Janet had done her best to reassure her that nobody had been harmed during her little episode but she still hated herself for her lack of self control. The fact that Tara and Dawn were here and knew that she had lied only served to make things worse. She felt an electric tingle in the air that meant another magick user was in the area, it carried an undercurrent of something distinctly Tara. She couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears.

"Tara, baby, I'm so sorry." She began as her girlfriend sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. Across the room Teal'c was staring enquiringly at the pair.

"What for?"

"For lying to you, for going all grrrrrr." Tara gently wiped away the tears and began to stroke Willow's hair in a gesture of comfort. In the meantime Janet had phoned the General who had appeared in the doorway looking as regal and imposing as ever. 

"It's nice to see you up and about Miss Rosenburg." He said without any trace of the animosity she had expected to be there. "I suggest that all of you rest now, in the morning we have a lot to discuss and we might even get round to showing Miss MaClay and Miss Summers the Stargate." He smiled with such kindness that Tara warmed to him even more before turning to get some sleep himself.

Please review…please?

Coffee Bean

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

Rain Dancer – thank you for the review…mostly rested now :)

WhiteWolf3 – the bomb dissolved into her blood stream so it's just a protein marker like Sam now (I think…please correct me if I'm wrong).

X-Lander – Dawn needs friends…I don't think we ever get to see her friends, hence the slumber party.

Flameshadow – thanks…projects really do suck…sadly enough I have to go do more after this update :(

Alienbeing – high standard *blush* going to make my head swell

Tigerlily – I can't write Hammond for toffee and I was trying to make things fit together, plus they all shared and stuff. Hanging endings are my thing.

Louie Pastiche – a collaboration has never crossed my mind but I consider all things…

Falcon-Rider – Spike…I didn't forget him *nervous laugh* OK…must write some Spike…

OK, sorry for the unusual length of author's notes…I'm making up for abandoning you all for such a long time. To everyone I didn't mention thank you so much for reviewing. Right, sorry for the length…enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Tara, Dawn, Cassie and the rest of SG1 were assembled in the 'Gate room. Behind them a magnified voice announced that the dialling procedure was starting. Jack, having voiced his opinion rather loudly, was glowering in the corner – he sent a cursory glance back up at the glass window above their heads and sighed. Despite his misgivings he felt affection for the newest member of his team as he did for the older members. Sam was leaning next to him looking as though she wanted to smile, which she did every time she caught a glance at Jack's childish pout. Jonas was standing next to Tara who had her hands wrapped around the handles of a wheelchair in which Willow was sat looking rather put out. Jonas had developed a liking for the two women and got on famously with them. Cassie and Dawn were both watching the gate – Cassie nervously and Dawn with barely contained excitement.

Dawn breathed in awe as the 'Gate exploded into life and then drew back into itself before settling on a quiet rippling. It was so beautiful, like a vast ocean contained within a stone circle. It was like glass and fire and peace and rage all at once. It caused a swelling of emotions inside her over which one ruled supreme. She felt at ease with this strange object as if she had seen it before or had always known, somewhere inside, that it existed. Breaking free of the group she approached it with caution and as she did so the peaceful rippling moved away from her leaving an impression of her body in the liquid. She stood an inch or so away from the event horizon not knowing that something was wrong. Within the swirling she could pick out the indentations of her eyes and the strands of her hair. As she moved to straighten a stray piece the indentation hand copied her like a warped version of a mirror.

"Shut it down!" Ordered the General with a strange authority in his voice but before anyone could act she had disappeared into it. Whether the 'Gate had taken her of its own will or she had chosen herself to step into it she would never know, as the sounds of Tara screaming her name faded she became aware that she was lying on her back looking up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue with soft clouds scudding across it forming into fantastic shapes before spinning into nothingness. A face appeared above hers, the puzzled face of a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white jumper that looked to be knitted and white trousers all spotlessly clean. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a look on his face that she had seen on Giles and Wesley many times before. She blinked at him trying desperately to regain her bearings. 

"Well that's never happened before." He said before helping her up. The first thing she did was spin in a circle in an attempt to see the 'Gate and the DHD that she had been told was used to form a wormhole. Neither the 'Gate nor the DHD were to be seen anywhere just grass spreading for miles and in the distance what could be a city. "Are you OK?" the man was staring at her with amused curiosity. 

"Um…I don't suppose you've seen a circle, um…big and made of stone…?"

Next chapter a.s.a.p. Peace out

Coffee Bean

xXx


	9. Chapter 9

Vampyr Moon ~ that was very much a blush comment *blushes* thank you.

Kristy Marie ~ Xanderness…hmmm…mebbe. 

Thank you to all who reviewed…this next chapter has taken forever and I'm having trouble connecting the whole situation up (General Hammond's certainly being to lenient with all this sharing). Anyway, I'm gonna try my damndest to fit everyone in where they are needed and sort the whole situation. This may turn out to be a little bigger than I intended but oh well. Enjoy.

****

**Chapter 9**

Spike was lurking around the graveyard. It was something he did every night, slaying any demons or vampires that crossed his path. He lit up a cigarette and leaned back against a crypt using feigned breaths to inhale and exhale the smoke. He flicked ash off the end and repeated the process. The scoobies were doing their best to adjust to life on the hellmouth without a slayer. They also patrolled every night, splitting up and using tactics rather than strength to defeat their foes, woe betide them if something bigger crawled into town. There were several reasons why the vampire chose not to patrol with them, one being that every demon he slayed turned his thoughts to her, how she might have worked with him, the comments that she might have made. Once he had made that kill his thoughts always turned to the one person who should really be doing this job. The second reason had just stepped out of the bushes ahead of him. For a second he blinked at the thing.

"Bloody hell, where'd you come from?" He dropped his gaze away from the cheap replica that smirked up at him from beneath wide green eyes and a perky smile.

"Spike." The Buffy-bot chirped still grinning inanely. Anger bubbled underneath the surface and he struggled to keep his vampiric features under check. His fist clenched and the cigarette buckled under the twisting of his fingers, he tossed it to the floor and ground it out with the heel of his boot. "My sister and I…" it never finished the perky, full-of-joy sentence. Spike growled in anger, the statement was almost a violation and before he knew it the thing was on the ground sparking from behind the eyes where his fist had compacted. 

"Not your sister." He snarled in a wavering voice and he had to remind himself that it wasn't Buffy that he had hit. Xander and Giles stumbled into the clearing having tracked the robot, it was a fast runner and the Watcher was slightly out of breath. Spike avoided making eye contact with them as he shoved past and mumbled an apology. He hoped that they hadn't seen the angry prickles of tears that had begun to well behind his eyes. "Anybody'd think I was turnin' into the poof." He muttered. Usually after a patrol Spike went straight back to his crypt to drink or to one of the seedy bars that dotted the small town. Tonight however, that stupid robot had come along and upset everything and he wanted to be close to Buffy. After her death and even after Willow and Tara had moved out taking the 'Bit with them not one member of the gang had wanted to get rid of the house. It had always been a central part of life with the slayer, meetings fights, and hours of planning but also of life with Buffy Summers. The many vid-fests, summer barbeques and the jokes shared. All of these Spike had tried to stay aloof from or could not attend due to his acute sensitivity to sunlight. However much he tried though he had, on the odd occasion, been dragged into the fray. He felt those shameful tears again and blinked them back with a self-conscious jerk of his chin.

He knew that nobody was in, Giles – who generally stayed here now, was out slaying, yet he still looked around to make sure he hadn't been spotted. After a second he chuckled to himself and headed upstairs, he pushed open the door to Buffy's room. He hadn't been in for a long time and was surprised to see that it was mostly still in tact. Some of the things had been put into cardboard boxes, but it looked as if the task had been abandoned half way through. He walked over to the dressing table and picked through the necklaces, burning himself on a gold cross. 

"Bloody hell slayer!" he cursed and looked over at the empty space next to him and abruptly back again. He stood in silence for a moment noting sadly how her smell was beginning to fade. He jumped when the phone rang from her bedside table. He picked his way across the debris and picked it up. "'lo…" he asked the mouthpiece, biting off the phrase 'Summer's residence'. He was met with a stream of words from the other end, he frowned at the plastic object for a second before questioning carefully, "Willow?" 

Tara teased the phone from her girlfriend's hands gently whilst Janet manoeuvred her over to a bed and attempted to calm her down. The moment the line had connected she had gone hysterical and frankly Tara couldn't blame her. Spike's voice was full of the familiar and it made her yearn for the old days back in Sunnydale when things had been, if not simpler at least friendly. The vampire repeated the greeting obviously confused at the silence.

"Spike." She said, letting him know that there was somebody there.

"Tara. 'S Red alright?" he sounded genuinely concerned and she felt like crying. With a hitching breath she told him everything that had happened constantly aware of the ominous and disapproving presence of Colonel O'Neill behind her. 

Dawn looked at the stranger with desperation and repeated her description of the object she had travelled through. The man's face never moved from an expression of worry, he pinched the bridge of his nose - an action she associated with Giles.

"The Stargate?" He asked still looking thoughtful.

"How did you…? Where am I?"

"Um…my name's Daniel Jackson, for lack of a better term, you're in heaven." He took off his glasses and moved his hand onto his hip before starting to pace.

"I'm dead?" Her voice was starting to tremble at the thought of it.

"I don't think so, this is the plane of existence were the essence of a body comes but…um…you didn't arrive by _conventional_ methods."

"You don't _think so." She exploded suddenly very afraid that she would never make it back to her friends and family. Was this what it felt like for the people who were meant to be here? An idea sparked in the back of Dawn's mind and brought tears to her large brown eyes as a desperate panic wove itself into her._

"Do…can…" A sob came unhindered to her and she grasped to bring control round again. Daniel put a hand on her shoulder and she felt strangely calm in the stranger's arms. "Is Buffy…Buffy Summers…is she here?"     

Ciao my friends

Coffee Bean

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

OK for all you lovely people out there this is chapter 10…I am currently sitting my GCSEs so I haven't been able to write for a long time. 1 more week and it's all over!!! Right, a warning this is extremely short and just a tad slushy…I will pick up the pace again but this is just a filler. 

Enjoy:

**Chapter 10**

****

"Buffy?" Dawn could feel hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. Her face flushed and Daniel placed a cool hand on her shoulder. She shivered before approaching her dead sister and reaching out a hand tentatively, "Can I?" she asked unsure as to whether or not she had solid form. Buffy nodded and Dawn prodded her just to check "good," she muttered and caught the blonde a stinging blow across the cheek before throwing her arms around her in a bone crunching hug. "You left me all alone!" she sobbed. 

"Dawn, I had..." began Buffy.

"It should have been me that jumped off that tower," she cried loudly pulling back to stare at Buffy, "I'm not even real!" In that moment something overcame Buffy. 

"I'm sorry Dawn, I couldn't watch you die." There was something about her, something calm that had never been there when she was in Sunnydale. It reminded Dawn of how people looked when they died, peaceful and angelic and she shuddered involuntarily. It made her feel ridiculous for needing – wanting her sister back so badly. In her heart she knew that Willow and Tara could care for her and that she would never lack for love but she didn't want to carry on in such a way. Having lost her sister within months of losing her mother, she might not be real but it still tore her apart. Daniel's face was a portrait of empathy – he looked to be feeling her pain and she drew strength from this kind man.

"Buffy, you have to come back to…" she stumbled a little on the strange sentence "Earth. You can come back through the Stargate – we need you." Sighing she blinked away more tears "I need you."

"I can't Dawnie…I just can't." this time it was her turn to implore, she looked dreadfully sad for a second.

"But there was no new slayer," continued Dawn, "and Faith…"

"Will find her own way." Insisted Buffy all trace of dejection gone, "Dawn this is heaven, I don't have to slay or fight…I'm almost normal." Dawn's heart plummeted, she took a step back feeling betrayed. Her sister had not chosen her, she wanted to be normal without her family and it hurt her badly. 

"Buffy, you're dead!" she said angrily through gritted teeth, "and so is the gang…we can't be round each other even though we need each other because all we can see in each other is you." It was partially true, while the friendships that had been forged still stood as strong as before the scoobies had all needed a break from each other to deal separately with their losses. 

"Buffy," interrupted Daniel quietly, "she's right." He said feeling bad when her demeanour crumpled. "You are needed, big things are coming and you need to help stop them."

"Me?!" she squeaked anxiously, "break out Faith…call Angel…Spike…" with a wild glance around she whispered "anyone." 

"They have their part to play," agreed the former Doctor gently, "but you have to play yours for it to work." For a moment she looked crestfallen – like she might cry and the two spectators to the forlorn pantomime of emotions on her face felt for her. Eventually she straightened, schooled her emotions and nodded.

Thanks for stopping by to read, have a nice day now :D

Coffee Bean

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

JoeB1451 – I'm glad you never saw it coming…my work here is done *bows*

X-Lander1 - *blinks* how very complex. Although totally right.

Captain Chameleon – Thank you…17 more days till results *gnaws fingernails*

OK…I am so so so so sorry that this got put on the back-burner for so long, but I have this lack of inspiration. I don't know where to go. OK, so now I have thought a little I do kind of know.

**Chapter 11**

Jack was sat in his office and, as usual his eyes were focused on anything but the paperwork on his desk. Right now he was fiddling round with a rubix cube that Daniel had given him one Christmas. The General had given permission for Miss. Rosenburg to call up some old friends who were, right now on their way to the SGC. It was an unusual move by the General and one that annoyed Jack to no end. There was a sharp rap at the door and he looked up into the face of the very man whose decision he had been mulling over.

"George," he said resignedly with only the merest hint of a grin. He had made it obvious he did not side with his Commanding Officer. General Hammond closed the door and took a seat opposite Jack, laying out a file on top of the half-finished paperwork. "What's this?"

"I know you're not happy with my decision and I'm not here to justify myself to you, let's get that clear." He said sternly eyeing Jack over the desk, "However, I would prefer it if you knew. I can't have one of my best officers doubting my motives." He shoved the file further across the litter of papers. He picked up the top sheet and perused it quickly before looking back up. 

"So…simply put?"

"A section of the government stationed themselves in Sunnydale California in order to capture…demons and other supernatural creatures." He was obviously having a hard time with accepting the existence of such things but he took it all in his stride. "The project wasn't approved but it went ahead anyway in secret. They did things that the United States is not to proud of." He pushed over a colour picture – the grainy quality a silent testimony to the fact that it had come from a security camera of some kind.

"That's…?"

"Miss. Rosenburg and Miss. MaClay." Verified Hammond, "They and a group of friends were solely responsible for the destruction of the initiative." He got up to leave and a look of understanding passed between them, it made Jack wonder if he had known about this all along.

Willow stood in the command centre above the 'Gateroom oblivious to the people moving around her. There was a haunted look in her eyes and a slight slouch in her posture. On his way down to his office Jonas detoured through the command centre an apple in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other. When he spotted Willow he balanced them on a narrow ledge and walked round in front of her to face her.

"Willow…what're you…?" She cut him off with a quick 'shush' and went back to gazing almost expectantly at the Stargate. He chanced a look over his shoulder wondering what it was she could see that he could not. There was nothing there. Jonas picked up a phone and made to dial the infirmary, stopping only when the 'Gate activated. The chevrons locked down and glowed and the many people who had been going about their business had become a team well oiled by experience. A plume of liquid exploded outwards and then recoiled leaving the concrete room bathed in a softly rippling blue light. 

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC." Intoned a man at one of the stations as someone stepped out onto the gangplank. He was a normal looking man, balding with well defined cheekbones and a strong jaw-line. His stance was firm, and he looked almost regal as he strode forwards with purpose. He was followed by six people bearing three stretchers between them. They wore boots that reached up to their knees, a rough almost-skirt and a top in matching beige colours. After a moment, during which the alert soldiers relaxed slightly, Willow launched herself down the stairs. Jonas dialled for a medical team.

"Oh God..." whispered Willow coming to a halt so fast she nearly overbalanced herself. She recognised two of the people on the stretchers, the third got up looking a little embarrassed to have entered in such a way. He rubbed the bridge of his nose self-consciously and ruffled his blonde hair. Up in the control centre from behind the glass Colonel O'Neill stood hands in pockets like he had been expecting this all along. Slowly he leaned forward and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome back Space Monkey."       

Thank you for reading. Much appreciated.

Ciao

Coffee Bean

xXx


	12. Chapter 12

OK. I'm really really sorry about the length of time I've been writing this. I've had absolutely no idea how to continue this for so long. This chapter's a little different because this is just the way it turned out. I hope you like it. Many apologies once again.  

****

****

****

**Chapter 12**

Faith had known that Buffy was dead even before Wesley had delivered the news to her. She had shared a link with Buffy, although she only realised this after the slayer's second demise. She had not felt it before but she knew that it was missing. Her calling had been a difficult time, everything had seemed new and so it figured that she might overlook this bond completely – she wasn't sure if Buffy had ever felt anything. She had never hinted to Faith that it might exist or that she even knew about it, maybe she had just grown used to it being there or maybe she denied sharing anything with the dark slayer.

"Ah…Faith…" Wesley had said almost as if he had been hoping someone else would appear in her place. His gaze had been set on her yet focused at something beyond her. His discomfort had been clear and it had been obvious he hadn't known where to start – not because the subject was a hard one but because it was her he was addressing. 

"Buffy?" All she had wanted was simple confirmation of the few images the powers that be had passed into her already troubled dreams. A building site. A tower. Familiar faces upturned in shock. A graceful swan dive. Nothing. A blank void in Faith's being that she just knew the former slayer had occupied.

"Dead." And that was the extent of their conversation. He had hung up the stained and faded plastic phone and she had followed suit and then, for a moment they had both looked at each other and had seemed to understand. Then Wesley was gone and life for Faith had continued to the extent it could in a maximum security prison. Each day had passed just as the last. Until this one.

It was long since passed lights out but Faith was up and pacing at the bars of her cell like a caged animal. This was how she had spent the first few weeks of her sentence, pacing, unable to sleep, muscles aching for some proper action. But after a while she had put into practice the meditations her first watcher had taught her and gradually she had quieted her primal need to slay. But the moment that Dawn had stepped through the event horizon she had set things in motion. Faith's blood had begun to hunger, starved for so long of her nocturnal life. It had begun in the early morning, she had started to thirst for a fight but had managed to stay out of trouble. In the afternoon she had needed to let off steam in the small exercise yard. And now…

She weakened suddenly and without warning. She felt behind her for the concrete reassurance of the cell wall and leaned against it. A few brief images appeared in her head. Stars, flashing past her dizzyingly. Blue  liquid? A grey room. Soldiers. When the images stopped she was not left with nothing. She felt something spark inside her and flicker back to life.

"Holy shit!" she said a little too loudly. She wondered how it was possible, she'd seen some strange things, but this? Somehow, somewhere, Buffy Summers was alive.

Thanks for reading

Coffee Bean

xXx


End file.
